


bitter end

by voidcine



Series: lizzie saltzman diary entrys [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, lizzie wasnt messing around when she said theyre in this till the bitter end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcine/pseuds/voidcine
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman’s diary entry after her funeral.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: lizzie saltzman diary entrys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	bitter end

Dear diary,

Everyone hates me, even in death. That should teach me to call Dana a bitch after she died.

I mean, deep down, I already knew that. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see no one mourn me, let alone celebrate my life, considering they’d rather celebrate my death because I’m just _that_ awful.

Growing up, I fantasized about what my funeral would be like. I know, not exactly a normal thing to think about but in my defense, I started thinking about it more after finding out about the merge.

I imagined all my friends and family would be in _tears_ , not that my sister would be the cause of my “death” or that my dad would be a no show for whatever reason or that my supposed friends would laugh the whole time.

But the biggest surprise of all was _Hope Mikaelson_ giving my eulogy. Yeah, maybe it was me in disguise but it just felt _right_ , like that would be what I’d want for my actual funeral.

Plus, now I can say I’ve been called a lover by Hope. Suck it, bird boy!

Maybe MG too, he did convince the whole school to see me in a different light but it still sucks me dying couldn’t have had that effect. I was ready to go off at them all, put them in their place even though I can’t really blame them for how they reacted.

But then again, _who_ laughs at a funeral? I mean, I bet Penelope Park bought a first class ticket back to Mystic Falls when she heard the news to throw a party.

Anyways, I’m getting off track here, I wouldn’t want her reading all of this because, knowing her, she probably has a copy of that magic journal or whatever it is.

As I was saying, them having a valid reason to hate me is why I didn’t have the heart to call them fake for being happy to see me alive. I mean, it was what I wanted, wasn’t it? It felt good to be appreciated for once.

But still, there’s this pit in my stomach. Because if Hope doesn’t wake up, I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself. And I don’t think the school would buy two funerals in the span of a week.

Hope being stuck in Josie’s mind is because of _me_. If I had been a good sister and treated her right, her wanting me dead could’ve been avoided and now she feels too guilty to even talk to me.

I wouldn’t blame Hope if she hated me for a whole other decade when- _if_ she wakes up. God knows I deserve it.

But she wouldn’t, being who she is and all. So I’ll just have to start working on being the person she’d be proud to give a eulogy about in the future, preferably in response to tears instead of laughter.

We’re not at the bitter end yet, Mikaelson. Until then, don’t die on me.


End file.
